John Altmann
John Altmann is an active member of Pro Wrestling is Taking Over Facebook (PWITOF). John Altmann is one of the most decorated members in PWITOF history. John Altmann and Ashton Pond hold the record for most PWITOF Tag Team Championship reigns as a team (4). John Altmann also won the PWITOF World Championship three times. John Altmann was the final person to win the PWITOF Terra Championship, making him the third PWITOF Triple Crown Champion. He became a PWITOF Grand Slam Champion after winning the PWITOF Hardcore Championship. Altogether, John Altmann has won ten championship in PWITOF. Besides being a decorated champion, John Altmann went 11-0 after the new match system began in April 2015. He went to the finals of the 2015 King of the Ring, but suffered his first defeat to Salvador R. Salcido. Pro Wrestling Is Taking Over Facebook (2012-present) Rise to the Top (2014-2015) John Altmann first made a name for himself teaming with Ashton Pond as TWitWoW. Ashton had established himself in the the first few months of 2014 by becoming the first PWITOF Royal Rumble winner and winning the PWITOF World Championship. However John didn't make a name for himself until he and Ashton Pond won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship from The Selfie Alliance (Abel Herrera and Anthony Dolin) at Payback 2014. TWitWoW ''would successfully defend the PWITOF Tag Team Championship at Money in the Bank and Battleground. While John was having success in the tag team ranks, he began to have success in the singles ranks as he won the PWITOF World Championship at Battleground 2014. John went into Summerslam holding both the PWITOF World Championship and PWITOF Tag Team Championship, but he left the event with neither as he before lost the PWITOF Tag Team Championship to the ''The Newbies (Kevin Silva and Seth Morgan) and the PWITOF World Championship to The Newbies ''member, Kevin Silva. John Altmann would regain the PWITOF World Championship on September 11, 2014, but only for ten days before losing it to Devone Green at Night of Champions 2014. John Altmann and Ashton Pond won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship for a second time at Hell in a Cell 2014. However, 28 days later they lost the championship to ''The Power Trip (a three-man group consisting of Abel Herrera, Jordan Marzouq, and Kevin Silva). TWitWoW ''won the PWITOF Tag Team Championship for a third time on December 14, 2014, becoming the first team to win the PWITOF Tag Team Championship three times. John Altmann also won the PWITOF World Championship for a third time, becoming the second person to win that championship three times. John Altmann went into Royal Rumble with both the PWITOF World Championship and PWITOF Tag Team Championship. However, just like Summerslam 2014, he would lose the PWITOF World Championship and PWITOF Tag Team Championship. ''Feud with Abel Herrera (2015) After losing his two championships, John focused his attention on King Abel Herrera. They were scheduled to meet at Fastlane, however, their match was later scheduled for WrestleMania. John Altmann then challenged Abel for his crown. Abel accepted on one condition - if John lost, he would not be able to challenge for the PWITOF World Championship for a whole year. John accepted the conditions and at WrestleMania, King Abel Herrera defeated John Altmann. Climbing back to the top (2015-present) John Altmann was determined to get back to the top regardless of the situation. He knew if he could dominate in the new match system, he would be the number 1 contender when his suspension was lifted. John and Ashton won their fourth PWITOF Tag Team Championship at Extreme Rules 2015. At Payback 2015, John defeated Dwight A. Bennett II to win the PWITOF Terra Championship. John retired the championship shortly after winning it, becoming the final PWITOF Terra Champion. John began an undefeated streak and later made a deal with Abel Herrera to lift his suspension. John defeated Seth Morgan at Elimination Chamber 2015 to lift his suspension. John also advance to the finals of the 2015 King of the Ring at the event, meaning he would challenge for the PWITOF World Championship at Money in the Bank 2015 and fight for the crown he tried to win at WrestleMania. John went to a draw in the PWITOF World Championship match against his partner Ashton Pond and Edgar Salas. This draw created the PWITOF Trios Championship, making all three members the first champions. However, John would suffer his first official PWITOF loss when Salvador R. Salcido defeated him and Ashton Pond in the finals of 2015 King of the Ring. Wolf of Submission Street (2016) John Altmann made his PWITOF return on April 18, 2016. John Altmann would return with a cover to "Whatever" by Our Lady Peace with wolves on the side of his pants. He would return as a face to confront Abel Herrera who attacked and nearly killed him before their third match at Takeover: Dallas. John would be known as the Wolf of Submission Street following his return. John Altmann would defeat Dwight Zinge at Backlash 2016 in his first PPV match since his return. Due to the Survivor Series stipulation, he was given a PWITOF World Championship match at Extreme Rules 2016. The match was a Barbed Wire Massacre match. However, Sam Markos and John Altmann went to a draw, and Sam Markos retained his championship as a result. At King of the Ring 2016, John Altmann defeated Shae Holme in an Inferno match. This was Shae's first match in PWITOF. On June 13, 2016, John Altmann won his first championship since his return when he forced Justin Martinez to pass out to win the PWITOF Hardcore Championship using the 24/7 rules. The reign was short-lived as Shae Holme assaulted John Altmann, allowing Justin Martinez to regain the championship. John Altmann's injuries were so severe, he was forced to miss action. He returned on July 15, 2016, to confront Andrew Wilsher and to get into the Summerslam main event. At Fully Loaded 2016, Andrew Wilsher defeated John Altmann in a Duchess of Queensbury match. After the match, Edgar Salas attacked John Altmann. This would set up a match between the two at Summerslam. Incendiary Intellectual (2016-present) On July 29, 2016, John Altmann turned heel and attacked Dwight A. Bennett II and cut a promo explaining his heel turn: "Do you know what makes me so sick?.... What makes me sick is that Socrates drank the hemlock. The alleged wisest man in Athens wasn't wise enough in the end to see that people like you...aren't worth saving! You people have disgusted me all along and I was disgusted by myself for coming out here and pandering to you neanderthals. I'm a published author! A future NYT contributor, and a man who recently graced an international academic journal. For all of you with meager attention spans, that means I'm better than all of you! I'm better than that piece of expletive Dwight A. Bennett II. All I've been doing is losing matches all because I labored under the delusion that I needed you people. I'm done drinking the hemlock that is your approval. I am a man that headlines PPVs and wins championships! I am the Paragon of Predictions, I am the Incendiary Intellectual, I AM JOHN ALTMANN and all of you can go to Hell!" In wrestling Finishers * Hemlock Driver (Package Piledriver) (2016) * Chrysippus Crossface (Arm trap crossface) (2016) * Inverted 450 Splash * God Last's Gift (Cradle Driver) Signature moves: * Chicken Wing Lungblower * Chimera Plex * Hume's Guillotine (Body Scissors Guillotine) * The BFF Bad Faith Facebuster (Full Nelson Facebuster) Nicknames * The Wolf of Submission Street * Paragon of Predictions * Incendiary Intellectual * Iron Intellect * Triple S (Sensational Soaring Shooter) Entrance themes * "Whatever" by Our Lady Peace (Guitar Cover) (2016) * "It Takes Diff'rent Strokes" by Alan Thicke, Al Burton, and Gloria Loring (2016) * "The Rage" by Hermann Langschwert, Wolfgang Killian (Current) Championships and accomplishments Championships * PWITOF World Championship (3 times) * PWITOF Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Ashton Pond * PWITOF Terra Championship (1 time, last) * PWITOF Trios Championship (1 time, first) - with Ashton Pond and Edgar Salas * PWITOF Hardcore Championship (2 times) Accomplishments * PWITOF Triple Crown Championship * PWITOF Grand Slam Championship * First person to win 11 consecutive PPV matches. Match History 2015 Trivia * John Altmann and Ashton Pond's tag team name is based on their podcast, ''TWitWoW ''(This Week in the World of Wrestling). Their podcast was mentioned by Lucha Underground announcer Matt Striker on an edition of Lucha Undergound. * John Altmann has a published philosophical work titled ''Dracula and Philosophy. '' * John Altmann's favorite wrestler as a kid was Chris Benoit. * John Altmann once made an appearance on Freedomain Radio in 2013. Category:Members